


lukewarm

by lumiere9699



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cute Banter, Fluff, M/M, best friends?, or more?, playful kiwon, soft and shy sangbin??, some curse words warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere9699/pseuds/lumiere9699
Summary: Kiwon's birthday is coming up in a few days, and Sangbin wanted to surprise him.





	lukewarm

Kiwon's birthday is coming up in a few days, and Sangbin wanted to surprise him.

He hasn't fully decided what to do for the younger yet, although he has been thinking about it for quite some time. For about three weeks now, actually.

This is because Sangbin tends to overthink at times. When it does happen, it's usually at night, so he loses his precious hours of sleep debating whether to give Kiwon a new guitar or, you know, just take him out to dinner. It's one of those nights.

_Hmm, but if I take him out to dinner, wouldn't that be too...I don't know, uhm, weird?_

He thinks about this while tossing and turning in his small bed. 

They haven't really had a proper meal out with only the two of them. The only time they went somewhere together was that time he asked Kiwon to hangout at a tiny, but charming coffee place. He did an Instagram live that day. He remembers how shy Kiwon looked when he suddenly pointed the camera at him. Cute. In the end, Kiwon greets the fans pleasantly anyway, just like he always does.

_I'm getting distracted. Ugh. Back to business._

He turns in his small bed again. And thinks. And thinks.

_God, I don't wanna think anymore my head's gonna combust._

He suddenly remembers that he's going to meet Kiwon the following day. Maybe he can fish for clues to what he wants for his birthday. 

He checks his phone for any notifications. None. It was already 3:09 am.

_Fuck. I told myself I was going to sleep at 1:00 am. I've been thinking for two hours. Shit._

The frustrated boy tries to empty his mind so he can go to sleep but to no avail.

 

 

 

 

 

Kiwon calls Sangbin for the second time. He was late. It was a bit unusual for him to be late especially because they have arranged this meeting a few days earlier.  But for his hyung's body clock, it might be way too early. ( _10:30 am is probably 6:30 am to Sangbin-hyung.._ )

After calling him for the fifth time, without any answer, he finally convinces himself that Sangbin is still asleep and decides to go to his house so he can bother him. He knows better not to do that because Sangbin can be quite scary if you look at his gruff exterior, with dark hair, the sides shaved, his piercings, and his usual I'm-judging-the-world-I-don't-give-a-fuck look. However this time, Sangbin's the one who made a miss. This fuels Kiwon's mischievous desire to wreak havoc in Sangbin's home, even more.

When he reaches Sangbin's apartment door, he suddenly becomes nervous. This isn't his first time visiting the older's home, but this is the first time he's visiting uninvited.  _How will he react? Will he kick me out? Will he curse at me? Or worse.. will he welcome me?_ The third one obviously sends an 'alert, he's acting weirdly I shouldn't trust him at all' signal.

He finally gets the guts to press the doorbell. No answer. 

_Is hyung really that much of a deep sleeper? I don't think so? But it's possible._

Kiwon thinks back to the time he first went to Sangbin's apartment. He tries to recall Sangbin's door code, he's 100% sure Sangbin has mentioned about it before....

_AH! It's the date he graduated from high school. It was the day hyung finally decided to chase after his dreams and pursue the idol path._

He puts the code in and voila, the door is unlocked. He quietly goes inside the small apartment. It was small, but definitely more than enough for one person to live in. It even has a separate bedroom.

He stops in front of Sangbin's bedroom door, puts one of his ears close and listens. He could hear light snoring from the other side. His hyung is definitely still asleep.

_How should I wake him? Screaming at his ear? Banging some pots and pans? Tickling?_

All of those will get him dead before he even takes a step out of his hyung's room.

In the end, he decides to just play music loudly. Hey, at least it's not pots and pans.

 

 

 

 

 

"Kiwon-ah, I... I didn't know what to give to you for your birthday... I thought about it a lot, too much, that I ended up with nothing," Sangbin says, his head bowed down, resigned. He sounds really guilty. And, is he...crying? Nah, Sangbin _never_ cries.

"Sangbin-hyung! I expected a lot from you....I thought we were close." Kiwon sounds really hurt, it struck an arrow of pain through Sangbin's heart.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it to be like this."

"No, hyung I think you did it on purpose. Because it's  _nayana, nayana_...."

 

_♪ Nayana, nayana......._

_Pick me pick me pick me......._

_Nayana, nayana........ ♪_  

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Sangbin hasn't heard that song in a while. It brings back memories that he'd rather not remember and leaves him half awake.

_So that was a dream huh. Intense. Am I that stressed to the point that I'd even dream about his birthday gift?_

He opens one eye slightly and sees bright daylight peeking at the corners of his dark blue curtains.

_Shit. What time is it?! Wasn't I supposed to be meeting Kiwon this morning?_

He opens both eyes now and checks his phone, not even aware anymore of the song playing in the background, not even aware of the other person breathing inside his room.

11:15 am. 5 missed calls. A text saying 'Hyung, where are you? Are you even awake?'  _Shit, Kiwon's gonna be pissed by now._

He decides to call Kiwon first.

 

_♪ Run run run nuga mworaedo ♪_

 

The other song suddenly stops and is replaced by a familiar voice.

Sangbin finally gets a hold of his surroundings. He looks around his room, towards where the sound is coming from...and spots a small figure sitting next to his closet. There sits Kiwon, smiling sheepishly at him.

"What the actual fuck, Lee Kiwon?!"

 

 

 

 

 

Kiwon is sitting in the apartment's lone couch, while the older boy makes coffee for the two of them. Sangbin's reaction was actually pretty calm. Too calm. He cursed at him. He also muttered, "Kid even made his own song his fucking call tone." But that was it. Well, Kiwon deserved it. But what's so wrong with making his song his call tone?

"So..care to explain?" Sangbin hands a cup of almost boiling coffee to Kiwon. Kiwon puts it down immediately. He likes his coffee lukewarm.

"Hyung.. I called you a lot but you weren't answering. I was really worried you know, so I came here. I rang the doorbell too, but no one was answering. I remembered your code so I just let myself in.." Kiwon drifts his gaze to his hyung who is now sitting next to him.

Sangbin was quietly drinking his coffee. He's not even listening to what Kiwon is saying anymore.

_What is he thinking? I think he's really pissed off. He's probably gonna kill me._

He looks at his coffee cup.

_Hell, hyung probably put poison in my cup. He's probably waiting for me to drink it so I can die._

As if on cue, Sangbin stops drinking his coffee and looks at Kiwon. "Well, why aren't you drinking your coffee?"

Kiwon smiles forcefully. "I'll drink it later hyung, you know I don't like my coffee too hot."

The older just breathes, "Ah..." as if he just remembers that fact and continues to drink his coffee.

Kiwon suddenly remembers something he's curious about and forgets about his impending death.

"Anyway, why'd you not wake up hyung? Did you sleep late last night?"

 Sangbin almost spits out the coffee he just swallowed. To be safe, he puts the cup down.

"It's unlike you to not show up to any promised meeting, hyung. Unless maybe if you didn't get any sleep...?" Kiwon trailed off.

At this point, Sangbin will be found out. His worries about Kiwon and his gift, losing sleep over it, and even dreaming about it. It will be very embarrassing if Kiwon finds out about this. He needs to think of an excuse, quickly.

"Uh..I was...working on a song....yeah I was working on a song."

Kiwon makes a tsk sound. "Hyung, stop lying. I know when you're lying."

Damn. He hates this kid so much. He knows Sangbin even better than himself.

"Ya, kid. I'm not lying. Who said I was lying? I'll let you listen to the song if you want." Sangbin's palms started to sweat after he said this. He has a few songs lined up but nothing remotely close to letting anyone listen to them.

"Ah really hyung? I can totally tell when you're lying. When you lie, you keep on touching your ear. See?" Kiwon points at him enthusiastically, almost laughing, even.

Sure enough, Sangbin is actually on the act of touching his ear.

"Shut up you lil brat!"

"So hyung? Tell me the truth please?"

"Uh.. well..." The older boy's face burns with shyness. He stammers, "Uhhh... it's be-because..."

"Because?"

_Well shit. He'll know anyway if I lie again. And if I do he'll probably be disappointed in me.. So..fuck it. Whatever._ _Honesty is the best quality. Is that even the correct saying?_

Sangbin's thinking hat is currently absent.

"I was thinking...about your birthday gift....since it's nearly your birthday...I wanted to...do something special...and maybe...ask you out.....to dinner....." Fuck it. The secret's out. Sangbin is waiting for Kiwon to tease him. He turns his head away so Kiwon won't see how red his face is at the moment.

To his surprise, he feels Kiwon's fingers pinching his full cheeks. It makes his face even redder.

"Aww hyung I'm so touched you're even worrying about that. You don't have to worry a lot. I'm fine even without any gift. And alright, about that dinner? It's a date. Although on my birthday I actually plan to surprise my fans and have a live on Instagram... Oh hey let's do the live together! And when it's over let's go out, okay?"

Sangbin pinches Kiwon's cheek in revenge. Then he tickles the life out of Kiwon.

"Who are you to pinch my precious cheeks?!"

 

 

By this time, the unpoisoned coffee would've been just the perfect lukewarm Kiwon liked.

**Author's Note:**

> my produce 101 main bias is sangbin tbh and i noticed that there is only one existing story here with him as the lead character so i decided to write my own! 
> 
> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> 


End file.
